The invention concerns a quick connector coupling for establishing a separable connection in a fluid line.
Quick connector couplings of the aforementioned kind are generally known from actual practice. These quick connector couplings are, for example, utilized in fluid line systems in motor vehicles and must create a reliable connection impermeable to fluids between two lines, lasting for long periods and under variable outer conditions. These quick connector couplings known from practice have the disadvantage that their design is complex; they are difficult to assemble and have a large volume. This makes it difficult, in part, to utilize quick connector couplings known from practice in difficult to access or tight spaces of a motor vehicle.
The invention is therefore faced with the challenge of describing a quick connector coupling, which is characterized by simple assembly, a compact design and high functional safety. According to the invention, the quick connector coupling is utilized in, for example, fluid lines of combustion engines, especially motor vehicles. For example, it is possible to utilize the quick connector coupling in a brake line system, fuel line system and/or urea solution line system.
As a solution of the technical problem, the invention proposes a quick connector coupling for establishing a separable connection in a fluid line, between a hollow connector body, and a hollow male member or tube.